La maldicion de Ikki
by Arkaham
Summary: ¿Hasta donde seria capas de llegar Ikki por su hermano? ...iba ser mi último fic


Titulo del fic:

Pareja: Hyoga y Shun.

Advertencias: pues...

Silencio.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban inundadas de silencio, de un silencio casi sepulcral, mas era como una bruma, rota en ciertas partes por el maullar de un gato o el chillar de un ratón, los perros aullaban entretenidos en las afueras del pequeño pueblo, las únicas compañeras eran las estrellas colgadas en la penumbra de la noche escoltando a la luna menguante. Sus cabellos dorados apenas brillaban con la pobre luz de las farolas, su piel pálida apenas coloreada contaba una historia macabra.

Caminaba tambaleándose, con urgencia. El olor del aire, el sonido del silencio le hacían urgir sus pasos, era una aroma muy familiar y necesario para él, como el agua misma a los peces, ese aroma que la primera ves le deleitara tanto y al mismo tiempo lo maldijera.

El aroma de la sangre.

Aquel suave sonido rítmico como golpear de tambor, resonaba tímidamente en sus oídos, guiándolo certeramente en sus vacilantes pasos por una ruta en la que jamas había estado.

Tenia que llegar no sabia a donde pero tenia que llegar. De alguna manera sabia que el tiempo se le acaba, no solo tenia que llegar sino además, tenia que darse prisa.

El frío de la madrugada anunciaba la inminente salida del sol, seguía caminando apoyado en la pared, como borracho perdido en licor, en realidad estaba cansado y hambriento.

Lo había prometido.

Una esquina, una mujer en silencio acomodando su mercancía. Rosas con aroma dulce, enfermizo, ¿desde cuando las rozas olían tan penetrantemente, que pudiese embriagar a uno desde esa distancia? Camino con dudas hacia la anciana, parecía feliz con su trabajo, orgullosa de sus rosas.

Blancas como la luz de la luna.

Puras como él.

Como su amor por él...

Revolvió en sus bolsillos buscando algunas monedas, pidió un ramo.

-Le van a gustar a su amada -dijo ella inocentemente

Él hizo una mueca, ella miraba sus hermosos labios, temió. Aun después de que él se alejara, siguió persignadose y rezando con su pequeña cruz entre sus manos.

Los primeros rayos de sol inundaron la calle por el lado mas angosto, dibujando largas siluetas delgadas, como dedos que se apresuran en el cuerpo. Se detuvo un momento para apreciar los hermosos colores que inundaban el cielo, cerró los ojos.

-Shun - pronuncio casi sin mover los labios ligeramente coloreados. Siguió caminando, hasta entrar a un bar. El dueño le miró fastidiado, dejó de limpiar la barra y salió a su encuentro

-estamos cerrados - pronuncio con claro acento irlandés, le examino cuidadosamente, aquella palidez era como un gran cartel del cual todos podían leer, el hombre retrocedió lleno de miedo, sus manos temblorosas buscaron algo, algo que le ayudaran.

Una silla.

Si una silla para defenderse de aquel ser de la noche, de aquel monstruo que entraba en su humilde local, sin vacilación la alzo pidió su dios que fuera suficiente para detener a ese hermoso ser, de ojos azules y cabellera dorada, estrellándola de lleno.

Hecho a correr.

Ultima decisión que tomaría el hombre en su vida, lo ultimo que vería seria los hermosos mechones de cabello dorado cubrir sus ojos, sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba en instante, como su alma se quedaba en este mundo, atrapada por las cosas que le faltaron hacer.

Ese sabor de nuevo, delicioso y desagradable, tibia. El pequeño rasguño basto para hacer salir la sangre sin que esta se desperdiciara a la hora de beberla, aunque el hombre forcejeaba desesperadamente por su vida, aquel ser le sujetaba fácilmente, con una precisión mortal.

Uno satisfecho y recuperado de sus heridas y dolencias y el otro en las puertas del infierno.

Delicadamente coloco el cuerpo en una de las sillas haciéndole parecer que dormía en una mesa, abandonado al sueño. Se encamino a una de las puertas a un lado de la barra.

Cerrada.

Sin dificultad la boto del marco, tras cruzar la colocó en su lugar. La obscuridad que encerraba la puerta era mayor a la de la noche, el aroma enfermizo y dulce de las rosas inundo aun mas el estrecho pasillo, camino como un gato, silencioso lentamente, escuchando sus propios pasos, sintiendo su respiración. El suave sonido tamborilesco se volvía mas y mas intenso a cada paso.

Ese era la ruta y posiblemente hasta el lugar y posiblemente hacia él.

Aunque debía ir con urgencia, el aroma a seco y abandonado le hacían tomar severas precauciones. El retumbar se hizo mas fuerte en una de las habitaciones, lentamente giro el picaporte, este cedió suavemente produciendo un sonoro chillido, probablemente de los años que tenia sin ser engrasado.

La puerta fue mas silenciosa, mas la obscuridad era aun mas penetrante e intensa, cerro la puerta tras de si. Gemidos molestos resonaron alrededor del rubio, sonrío. El dulce aroma de las rosas no solo incomodaba a las obscuros habitantes de ese lugar sino que además los hacia chillar y revelar su escondite. Ojos verdes con brillo propio aparecieron rodeándole, mas él camino despreocupadamente, el aroma de las rosas le protegía.

Llego al otro lado de la habitación, muy a pesar de las obscuras criaturas, les sonrío con un gesto de victoria sin perderles en ningún momento, aquellas criaturas era mas agradable tenerlas en la infinidad de la obscuridad que verlas en toda su magnificencia de terror a la luz del día.

Cruzo la segunda puerta, sin ruidos. Una débil luz jugueteaba en una esquina, debía ser de una vela, dado el color amarillento y trémulo que despedía.

-No por favor - se oyó una hermosa voz suplicar en la otra esquina, se oyó arrastrarse como buscando la seguridad de la paredes y la sombra

-Shun - pronuncio suavemente

El dulce aroma de las rosas llegó hasta el hermoso prisionero, atado de manos y cegado por una tela, desnudado por sus captores con claras marcas frescas y rastros de sangre seca en ellas, al oír su nombre y oler de nuevo la frescura de las rosas se relajo, y se atrevió a hablar una ves mas

-¿Hyoga-

Dejo caer las rosas casi por acto reflejo al oír la voz de su amado, su aroma dulce y enfermizo se intensifico aun mas. Sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban llenos de lagrimas.

No se hizo suplicar mas, al siguiente respiro de Shun estaba a su lado liberándole de las ataduras, y cubriendo su cuerpo con su propia camisa

-Asi que al fin se aparece el renegado - dijo una voz burlona detrás del rubio, el joven Shun trató de hacerse pequeño, de desaparecer por debajo de la pared, tal era su miedo a su propio hermano Ikki que le miraba tranquilamente recargado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo, detrás de él, las criaturas se apiñaban haciendo un espectáculo hipnotizante de ojos danzantes.

-tu ley no es la única - dijo el rubio sin inmutarse, sin detener su tarea de deshacer las ultimas ataduras

-Pues ha funcionado mejor que otras - dijo irónicamente, saco sus manos de sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar, se arrodillo junto a un Hyoga tenso al oír lo pasos que se dirigían a su lado. -¿qué peste es esa- pregunto el moreno al percibir el aroma de las rosas, la verlas dibujo una mueca, asqueado. -Ingenioso, sumamente ingenioso - alabo brevemente - pero no te servirá - añadió.

Acto seguido Ikki levanto a Hyoga tal cual muñeco por el cuello, instantes en los que Hyoga solo atino en colocar sus manos en la de su atacante

-No permitiré que te lo lleves - se lamió los labios, unos labios de un color intenso, finos y hermosos, abrió ligeramente la boca, mostrando así, sus bellos dientes inmaculados, el rubio comprendió muy bien lo que seguía a continuación, trato de golpear a su atacante, no tanto por salvar su propia vida, sino salvar aquella que tanto amaba y por que había decidido arriesgar la suya propia.

Mas fuerte, mas experimentado, mas hambriento. Ikki logro acercar el rubio a una distancia apropiada, sería algo sencillo, un ligero rasguño y bebería hasta quedar satisfecho. La sangre de otro como él era amarga y escasa, un sabor muy raro en el mundo de los sabores, algo que encantaba al moreno, y mas cuando esta harto de la dulce sangre de su propio hermano.

El rubio apartó su mirada de su atacante, miró a Shun, tembloroso, lleno de miedo en la esquina, pálido. Su translúcida piel revelaba las venas casi vacías del liquido vital, la luz amarillenta le daba un tono casi grisáceo, mortecino, como alguien que esta aun un paso de la muerte.

No podía contemplar a su amado en ese estado.

No debía rendirse.

-Shun- susurro pese a la fuerza que Ikki aplicaba en su cuello, acercándole lentamente.

El aroma de las rosas lleno nuevamente la habitación, las rosas desperdigadas alrededor de un Ikki que se tallaba la cara ansiosamente maldiciendo.

-Aún cuando escapen - susurro - solo les queda este día - echo a reír, carcajadas terribles y sonoras, muy seguro de lo que iba a pasar.

Hyoga siguió corriendo por las calles húmedas de Londres terriblemente llenas de gente, en este día en especial salían a comprar regalos para las personas amadas, salían a reverenciar el amor, salían a vivir. Corría con Shun en sus brazos, envuelto solo en una manta que encontró al salir de aquel bar a toda carrera, no le importaba que la gente le miraba como el ser mas extraño en el mudo, con cierto repudio o indiferencia. No, al él le importaba alejarse de esa ciudad, de ese mundo, abandonar todo el dolor y obscuridad que les había traído en un engaño disfrazado de buena fortuna.

Un camión rojo, de esos de dos pisos, hizo el alto en una parada, no lo pensó dos veces y se subió. La asistente del conductor al verlos, conmovida y hasta cierto punto asustada de verlos, no les reclamo los boletos, Hyoga estaba pálido, Shun dormido en sus brazos como un bebe, aun mas pálido. Les indico la parada al hospital mas cercano.

La buena fortuna les protegía.

El rubio camino débilmente hasta la entrada, los enfermeros les vieron caer.

Suave luz entraba en la habitación de única cama, por ser extranjero gozaba de ciertos privilegios en una ciudad como Londres, la habitación austera de cualquier adorno o mueble que no fuese indispensable la hacían sentir mas amplia de lo que n realidad era, la luz pálida murmuraba constantemente matando los colores rosados del atardecer.

Hyoga despertó a media tarde, la calidez del hospital le asusto, dos intravenosas colgaban de su brazo, las arranco.

Su amado no estaba cerca.

Sintió extrañamente sus fuerzas renovadas. El murmullo suave del pasillo compuesto de voces femeninas y masculinas, de adultos e infantes, de aparatos, de respiraciones y latidos del corazón, de objetos movidos, de llantas rechinantes, un sin fin de sonidos mezclados suavemente, sentado en la cama, ataviado con una de esas batas blancas cerro sus ojos, limpio su mente de dudas y temores.

Allí estaba.

Débil, pero seguro. El latido de Shun, no muy lejos, un suave ritmo que le tranquilizo. Lentamente puso sus pies desnudos en el frío suelo blanquecino del hospital, y avanzo hacia la puerta con elegantes pasos. El pasillo, desierto de personas susurraba una monótona melodía orquestada por las varias decenas de las luces de neón. Paso a paso, fue concentrándose mas en el suave ritmo del latido, paso a paso se hacia mas claro y fuerte.

Se detuvo al fin en una puerta, la abrió. Estaba a obscuras, solitaria. Entró.

Shun reposaba en una cama, envuelto en un relajante descanso sin sueño, arropado cuidadosamente, también tenia un par de intravenosas, su piel había sido cuidadosamente limpiada, sus cabellos peinados, casi como si se hubiese tratado de un joven y hermoso príncipe. Era un príncipe en cierto modo.

Miro el rostro de su amado, acercándose lentamente, disfrutando del hermoso rostro de Shun. Coloco una mano en las mejillas incoloras, frunciendo el ceño al sentirlas frías.

Suspiró.

Se agacho lentamente, con el deseo puro de calentar ese cuerpo de la única manera que conocía, lentamente poso sus labios en los del hermoso chico dormido. Un beso suave y tierno.

Correspondido en breve.

Supo entonces que su esfuerzo había valido, se alegro, se dejo perder en aquel maravillo sentimiento que tanto había extraño, se entrego a esos labios que tanto había anhelado, que tanto amaba.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviese.

-¡Aléjate-

-¡Monstruo- Grito una voz familiar, rompiendo el beso en celeridad, estaba sombrado, se lleno de sentimientos conflictivos, alegría por ver de nuevo a sus viejos amigos, felicidad, pero también de remordimiento y culpa.

Culpa. Nada de esto hubiese pasado de no ser por su culpa. Hyoga se alejo de Shun, mirándole tristemente, su amado le miraba con ternura y amor. Había aun en ellos mucho amor, pese a lo que habían vivido en los últimos años.

Seiya se abalanzó contra el rubio aun sabiendo sus debilidades y desventajas contra alguien como ese ser, el sentimiento de proteger a su amigo era muy grande y eso le bastaba para enfrentarle. Como una danza planeada cuidadosamente, Seiya tiraba puñetazos y patadas esquivadas y bloqueadas por Hyoga, el moreno gritaba toda clase de reclamos y salmos, al rubio no le interesaban esas charlas. Su mirada estaba atenta en Shun, cargado gentilmente por un joven de cabellos negros que le sacaba de la habitación, en aras de su seguridad.

Para llegar una ves mas a Shun tendría que pasar por sus amigos, amigos que estimaba demasiado y no quería lastimarlos, a ellos no, a sus amigos de infancia, mas sabia que tendría que hacerlo. La últimas palabras de Ikki aun resonaban en su cabeza "solo les queda este día"

Un grito de mujer los paro, sonidos de pelea, Shiryu gritando. Como acuerdo mutuo dejaron la pelea.

Ambos salieron de la habitación casi al mismo tiempo, la sorpresa paralizo sus cuerpos, sus mentes y sentidos, una de las enfermeras yacía en suelo completamente destrozada, su sangre cubría la mayor parte del suelo y sangre aun fresca y tal ves tibia que también teñía parte de las paredes.

Unas delgadas manos, pero fuertes sujetaban el cuello de un enfermero notablemente inmenso, casi 90 kilos de músculo, peleaba con ferocidad su vida dependía de ello, aquel chico moreno que lo sostenía tal cual hojita danzante en sus manos sonría, sus ojos azules obscuros le miraban complacido, desviados a la repentina aparición de Seiya e Hyoga.

-¡Ikki- grito extrañado Seiya

Sonrío, la diversión había terminado al menos con ese mortal que tenia, lo lanzo como si estuviese aburrido del enfermero, quien cayo desastrosamente al otro lado de la habitación, probablemente rompiéndose el cuello y muriendo en el acto.

-¿Qué estas haciendo- pregunto inocentemente Seiya dando uno pasos hacia adelanta, asustado por el comportamiento del moreno.

-Vine a terminar con lo que empece - dijo secamente señalando al rubio - Fui un idiota al dejarte con esos novatos -explicó, Seiya abrió aun mas los ojos sin comprender muy bien las palabras de Ikki -No dejare a mi dulce Shun a tu alcance - añadió notablemente molesto avanzando hacia ellos.

Algo había algo en el moreno que no podía Seiya, apartar la vista del aquel rostro, como si le ordenaran mirarlo. Las luces pálidas del hospital remarcaron una extraña palidez en la piel de Ikki, algo hermoso, sublime y al mismo tiempo terrorífico.

La voz casi serena de Hyoga despertó del trance a Seiya

-¿Qué has hecho con Shun- El rubio desafiaba a Ikki con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de una flama de inmenso odio, haciendo de su rostro angelical, una mascara de un demonio enfurecido listo para saltar y matar en cualquier segundo.

-Iluso - le dijo sarcásticamente - desde el día en que te robaste a Shun de mi lado he contado las horas para llegué este día - sonrío maliciosamente sin dar tiempo a una respuesta, tomo a ambos por el cuello.

Seiya sujeto el brazo en vano intento por liberarse, la fuerza que desprendía era asombrosa, casi mística, Hyoga en cambio parecía tranquilo y hasta casi sonriente.

-Entonces seguirás contando - resolvió, el rubio. Prontamente, de uno de sus bolsillos saco una cruz, un rosario. Un hermoso rosario de oro y plata con incrustaciones de rubí y esmeralda, una cadena de eslabones plateados y un Cristo tallado casi a la perfección, no mas grande que el dedo índice. Tal crucifico lo estrello en la frente de Ikki, la cual le quemo como hierro al rojo vivo, del dolor Ikki no tuvo mas remedio que soltarlos.

Hyoga jalo a Seiya del brazo, echando a correr por los pasillos, doblando en cada esquina, Seiya no se atrevió a volver la vista, los aullidos de dolor de Ikki se podían oír claramente, como si estuviese en feroz cacería tras ellos. Pronto dieron con la salida del lugar, hacia el exterior del hospital.

La luz mortecina del sol asusto a Seiya, esta era la hora del crepúsculo, la hora en que había luz sin estar el sol, la hora en que muchos seres despiertan o pierden parte de su poder o ganan increíble fuerza. Hyoga le siguió jalando en la carrera.

-¿A donde se llevo Shun- le volvió pregunto a Seiya dentro de un templo, Seiya hastiado se levanto, comenzó a dar vueltas.

La luz de las velas vacilaba con sus movimientos, daba un aspecto mas espectral que cuando entraba la luz del sol por los inmensos ventanales o estaban encendidas algunas luces artificiales ahuyentando las formas intrinsecas e inimaginables. La noche era mas reconfortante fuera que dentro de un viejo templo

-No lo sé, te repito que no lo sé - contesto fastidiado, llevándose una mano a la cabellera peinándola repetidas veces

-No tienes una idea- insistió - debo encontrar a Shun - también se puso de pie, estaba mas que asustado, tenia miedo que Ikki fuera a encontrarlos primero y hacerle un sin fin de inimaginables torturas, tanto a shiryu que no tenia nada que ver, como a su dulce Shun. -Ikki es capas de todo

-¿Qué le paso- pregunto el Seiya incrédulo -¿Qué es Ikki?

Él - se volvió para contestar, ordenando sus pensamientos, tenia que escoger las palabras correctas para que entendiera su joven amigo. -.. él es un ser de la noche que se alimenta de los vivos, un ser que se alimenta del miedo y engendra miedo, en estos últimos años se ha vuelto mas fuerte - trato de explicar sin involucrar sentimientos.

Un frío ajeno al templo apago las pocas veladores en los altares y las capillas, el vaho salió de sus bocas. No era un frío normal.

-Del mismo modo que tu Hyoga - resonó en las paredes una voz familiar, ambos se giraron. Las luces amarillentas de los candelabros del templo iluminaban tenuemente la cara marcada de un Ikki enfadado, pero sonriente que entraba pausadamente en el templo.

El rubio no pudo creer que aquel entrase en un lugar sagrado como si estuviese en su casa, el otro, Seiya por instinto tensó todos sus músculos, como con ganas de atacarle, sentía un extraño valor fluir sus venas, un valor emergido quizá por el aire enrarecido del incienso y cera quemado, un valor nacido por la preocupación de sus amigos y olvidando las palabras hacia su amigo rubio, puesto que ahora mas que nunca, confiaba en él.

Ikki rió por lo ridículo que se veían, siguió avanzando, aun le ardían sus carnes allí donde habían presionado el crucifijo. Debía aguantar el dolor de cualquier modo, sus oportunidades para acabar con el rubio se agotaban rápidamente.

Sus pasos hacían eco armoniosamente entre las viejas paredes del templo, Hyoga le miraba, sin duda él tampoco sabia a donde estaba Shun, una gran ventaja.

Medito sus opciones, Seiya, el templo, el crucifijo.

El crucifico.

-Seiya- le susurro entregando el crucifico, para después lanzarse contra Ikki de tal modo que este le esperaba para matarle en el primer golpe, Hyoga lo sabia muy bien, lo había visto antes contra jóvenes desesperados o muy orgullos. De esos encuentros presenciados, aprendió un secreto, uno que aplicaría sin saber sí funcionaria o no.

El rubio corrió encarándole, Ikki sonreía a lo que parecía una fácil victoria.

Un instante.

Solo eso tardo para desaparecer de la vista de Ikki, un parpadeo para deslizarse y correr a la salida. Una rápida mirada le confirmo el valor de Seiya para enfrentarse a Ikki. No tenía tiempo para pelear.

Confiaba en su joven amigo, jamas le había visto caer ante nada y esperaba que esta fuera una de aquellas veces. Corrió fuera del templo con el semblante preocupado, guiando su camino por los latidos del corazón, pero sobre todo confiando.

El cuarto del hotel en que se hospedaban Shiryu y Seiya no era nada elegante, apenas tenia lo básico. Un par de humildes camas, una mesita con claras marcas de termitas, un closet prácticamente cayéndose a pedazos. Un ambiente húmedo debido a las cercanías del río Támesis que cruzaba la ciudad entera, Shiryu contemplaba las estrellas desde la única ventana del cuarto, meditando si había hecho lo correcto o se había precipitado, si Seiya estaría bien, si... había mucho de que meditar.

Cerro la ventana a causa de una baja en la temperatura, se dirigió a las camas tomando una manta para envolver con ella el cuerpo pálido y frío de Shun, con mirada perdida en el infinito.

-esta aquí- pronuncio recibiendo con cierto agrado la manta alrededor de sus hombros desnudos.

Shiryu se tenso.

Eso podría significar que la impasible muerte les estaba acechando, mirando silenciosamente desde cualquier punto de la habitación.

-No pasa nada - le susurro desde las sombras - solo vengo para estar con Shun

Shiryu volteo asustado con esas palabras, conocía a la perfección ese tono de voz.

Se giro, y allí le vio.

De pie junto a la puerta, quieto, pálido y hermoso, un aire de belleza y sensualidad mezclada con muerte le rodeaba como hermoso velo. Sus mechones dorados brillaban alegremente con el brillo tenue del único foco de la habitación, resaltando esa mascara de tranquilidad.

-Hyoga...- dudo en hablar, un miedo se apoderaba de su ser, retrocedió lentamente, su mente le gritaba que fuese por Shun y lo sacara de ahí, huir aun mas lejos.

Pero la voz de Hyoga tenia un tono especial, cándido, tierno.

Hermoso.

Retrocedió hasta llegar a un inamovible Shun que al oír la vos de su amor giro lentamente, sonriendo. El rubio se arrodillo frente a su amor, y le tomo dulcemente las manos. Shiryu mudo testigo, se relajo ante la escena, era tal y como los recordaba antes de venirse a esta ciudad en busca de una aceptación que ellos como amigos no supieron entregarles. Bajo la mirada avergonzado o quizá cohibido al ver como el rubio depositaba un dulce beso en los labios del pequeño ángel.

Se giro para no verlos, el remordimiento invadía su corazón, quizá si nunca hubiesen armado tal escándalo por su relación, quizá nunca se hubieran mudado a la gran ciudad de Londres, la ciudad que cambio en mas de una forma su vida, quizá Shun estaría bien, quizá Ikki jamas les hubiese maldecido de aquella forma...

La maldición de Ikki.

Un día de primavera, un día perfecto en que caían suavemente los pétalos de los sakuras, cálido y brillante, tan especial como ningún otro, un 14 de febrero en que Hyoga había invitado a Shun al hanami, en secreto, un día en que el rubio del modo mas romántico que se pudo imaginar declaro su amor al joven de cabellos verdes en medio de una llovizna rosa de pétalos rosados en medio de los Sakuras, testigos traicioneros que ocultaban a Shiryu, Seiya e Ikki tras sus troncos en aquel hermoso instante. Un día en el que Ikki invoco a los mas terribles demonios, aun si eso significaba que la maldición cayera sobre si mismo solo para separar a los jóvenes amantes, celoso de un amor puro.

Un amor que logro separar en otra ciudad, y lo maldijo para el resto del tiempo.

Y Shiryu, ahora era testigo de como ni la mas terrible maldición pudo separar a dos amantes, el frío de la habitación le puso los vellos de punta, busco algo con que cubrirse.

Esos ojos azules, esa mirada de odio, esa cruz grabada con fuego en la cara, Ikki. Su instinto le llevo a buscar en la cama a sus amigos, Shun estaba en los brazos de Hyoga, aferrado a su cuello como si en ellos estuviese una redención a un pecado que jamas seria perdonado por ningún dios.

Hyoga retrocedía lentamente, dando pasos imperceptibles a los ojos mortales, desafiando al moreno únicamente con la vista. La hora pronto concluiría, el sol saldría de un momento a otro, las palabras de Ikki se cumplirían.

Shiryu sintió un nudo en la garganta, desde aquella ves noto en ambos, tanto en Hyoga como en Shun esas ganas de pelear el uno por el otro, de morir por el otro, de ser el uno para el otro.

-Hyoga ... - sollozo el pequeño en brazos del rubio

El aludido volvió su rostro para ocultarlos en los cabellos verdes de su amor, le susurro algo al cual asintió suavemente. El rubio se dio la vuelta caminando a la ventana Ikki al igual que Shiryu quedaron asombrados.

Ikki esperaba pelear una ves mas con aquel le robara a su hermano, el amor por quien había resistido tanto tiempo sus torturas, resistido sus suplicas volverlo como él.

-No te llevaras a mi hermano otra ves - grito el moreno, tratando de ir tras ellos, impedido por Shiryu -No te interpongas o te pasara lo mismo que al otro - amenazo, mas Shiryu seguía fijo en su lugar con los brazos alzados a modo de barrera.

-Déjalos Ikki - hablo con autoridad y calma tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo para ellos dos.

-Claro como no es tu hermano - contesto secamente aproximándose rápidamente a Shiryu, preparado para golpearlo -no te importa lo que le pueda hacer. Descargo un golpe seco y poderoso en el rostro de Shiryu, haciendo que este volara unos cuantos metros hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Con el paso libre siguió a su hermano y su raptor atreves de la ventana. No había avanzado mucho el rubio por la delgada cornisa frágil, con Shun en brazos. Aun las tinieblas de la madrugada ocultaban hábilmente el diseño arquitectónico exterior.

-¡Dame a Shun- Grito Ikki avanzando mas rápido, sus sentidos le guiaban muy fácilmente por los senderos obscuros del exterior del edificio.

No se inmuto.

Hyoga continuo avanzando hasta el final de la cornisa saltando de ella, Ikki les siguió velozmente.

Se vieron rodeados de agua helada hasta las rodillas, una de las pocas orillas de Támesis en que la profundidad del agua era escasa, Ikki les grito una y otra ves haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas a pesar de los recién aparecidos rayos del sol. Les dio alcance en breve y sin dificultad.

Sujeto al rubio con la clara intención de arrebatarle a su hermano de sus brazos, aunque este parecía adherido al cuerpo de Hyoga. Shun se ferraba con todas sus fuerzas.

El aroma dulce y penetrante rodeo la cara del moreno una ves mas, a Ikki no le quedo mas remedio que dejarlo ir, los pétalos blancos le cegaban y el aroma dulce lo aturdía.

-Ja - grito alguien desde el puente - no creas que me venciste fácilmente. Se trataba de Seiya, con ramo en cada mano agitándolo vigorosamente.

Finalmente el sol salió en todo su esplendor sobre los edificios que hacían sombra en el río, el aturdido busco refugio a la sombra del puente mirando perplejo como el sol bañaba los cabellos dorados Hyoga y la piel mortecina de su hermano.

-Vamos - grito Seiya haciendo movimientos alentándolos a reunirse con él. Bajo una bella sombra en el puente-Vamos - volvió a gritar con un tono desesperado

Hyoga sonrío.

La ayuda había llegado en buen momento, para detener unos momentos a Ikki y su obsesión.

Pero...

El sol lastimaba profundamente la piel de ambos, de maneras distintas. Shun se abraso aun mas a su amor.

-Hyoga -sollozó -gracias por traerme al río - el rubio lo bajo, el chico se volvió haca el horizonte bañando en tenues colores del alba, abrazado tiernamente por el rubio - ¿hace cuanto que no veíamos un amanecer juntos-preguntó sujetando las manos de su amor

-Poco tiempo- le respondió hundiendo su rostro en el mar de cabellos verdes

-Hyoga..- se volvió a observar los ojos azules, cristalinos llenos de lagrimas listas a escapar. -Quiero ir contigo.

Seiya desde el puente no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, busco rápidamente una forma de llegar a las aguas del río. Por otra parte de la calle se aproximaba Shiryu, corriendo a todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía.

Podrían pasarse una eternidad huyendo, una infinidad de veces luchando contra Ikki, pero al final siempre los encontraría, siempre sobreviviría, él no moriría hasta que la maldición fuese completada.

Una maldición pactada con los demonios.

El rubio accedió al deseo de su amor, probablemente el ultimo.

Hyoga beso los labios pese el dolor que le hacia sentir los rayos del sol, las lagrimas bañaban sus pálidas mejillas

-Shun perdóname- le dijo escondiendo su cara en los cabellos de su amor

-Hyoga, no hay nada de que lamentarse - le levanto la cara para mirarle dulcemente

-Pero hice que nuestras vidas...- se reprocho

-no - le callo con un beso - en ningún momento me arrepentí de estar a tu lado, al contrario, cada minuto fue el mas feliz de mi vida.

Shun - susurro el rubio

-quiero ir contigo, a tu infierno a estar solo contigo - le dijo nuevamente - hazlo

Asintió una ves mas.

Shun gimió un poco, el dolor que sintió era poco ante el deseo, ante la sensualidad que sentía aun en esos momentos, Hyoga sosteniéndole, abrazándole como nunca, cerro sus ojos, algo susurro, sus labios se movieron delicadamente para sacar las ultimas palabras, mas sus lagrimas salieron primero, nunca supo si de alegría o de tristeza, pues en esos momentos fue el ultimo de ambos.

El sol acabo termino su labor, Támesis acogió en su seno a los dos amantes, lavando toda pista de su presencia en sus riveras.

Ikki frustrado no se movería del puente, todo su esfuerzo por separarlos termino en ese momento. Se lamento haber tenido debilidad, haber fallado en acabar con el rubio. Solo hasta entonces comprendió porque no había acabado con él desde la primera ves.

Amor.


End file.
